9 Tailed Hitman
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: "I thought we had a deal Sasuke! I finish the jobs and you leave my family alone!" the bearer of the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen yelled at the smug man sitting across from the table. "we did have a deal, Naruto,but I have one more job for you," When a reformed hitman is called for one more job and what is at stake is his family's safety, all he has to do is kill those hits.


**Note! If you're reading this disregard everything from canon, especially timeline. Just have an open mind and flame (if you want) after you've finished it.**

 **The Nine tailed Hitman**

Sky blue eyes widened in horror as he watched the screen on the highly advanced smart phone.

"I thought we had a deal Sasuke! I finish the jobs and you leave my family alone!" the bearer of the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen yelled at the smug man sitting across from the table. The blue eyed person struggled against the thick, muscular arms that held him down into the chair and grunted when the arms thumped him behind the head.

"we did have a deal, Naruto," Sasuke said with a pompous sneer, "but I have one more job for you," he snapped his fingers and the cat suit wearing lady behind him opened a back pack and slide a laptop to Naruto, "last job. Speak with your family before we cut the video call. You have 10 minutes," (the video on the smart phone is a recording.)

Naruto broke out of his holder and shakily opened the laptop to face his family. The first face he met was of his crying wife. Tears freely flowed down his face as he stroked the screen forlornly, "Hina…"

"Naruto! You promised!"

"I-I-I know my lavender but you know how Cursed Snake Corps is,"

She nodded and she too stroked the screen, "you-you'll come back right? You swear this is the last job?"

"I swear. Where-where's Boruto and Himawari?"

Hinata sniffled and tried to smile, "they're with my grandfather on vacation. They're safe,"

"Good. Hina I'm so sorry,"

She shook her head, "don't be. This is the last job remember?"

"I-I know. When I get back I'll take you to that vacation resort in Suna you were talking about, ok?" she nodded and wiped her tears away, "I'll get out of this. Like always."

"Times up," the cat suit lady swung over to him and took the laptop back. He snapped his fingers and another cat suit wearing woman, this one had jet black hair, dropped a small square onto the table and tapped the red button at its centre. A hologram of a short fat business man popped up, "remember that fat pig you killed when we were on a team with Sakura and Kakashi? Yeah, Gato, the fat thug had his eggs put into some poor girl according to my PI. A son. Gato junior, go figure. His corporation is a threat to CSC and in extension Oto." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hologram and swiped it with a hand. The next diagrams to pop up were the blue prints for the junior thug's stronghold in River country, "the little man's trying to get his father's business but it's a lost cause. Right now he's kidnapping girls from Oto and Fang and selling them to the highest bidder, usually Kumo."

The next picture was of the heavily muscled mayor of Kumo and his full security detail.

"Q is your next hit,"

"I thought you said this was my last job,"

"It is. He is part of your last job. As I was saying, Q's amassing an army that's threatening my city and after that your city. My sources tell me that he plans on invading Oto and Konoha by summer which is in six months'."

The next man's picture to come up was detested by both men on the table, "Orochimaru. I thought you killed him, teme."

"Bullet to the heart but this worm just won't die. He and his dick sucking lackey, Kabuto, are in a mutual alliance with Kumo. They supply the drugs, Kumo brings the test subjects. You are to kill both." Naruto swore quietly, "Is there a problem? I thought there was no job the great 'Nine Tailed Hitman' couldn't do."

The blonde glared at his former team mate, "that was ten years ago. I'm out of this business. Why can't you?"

"Family business, my friend,"

The Hitman grunted sourly, "These four the last hits?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, "oh no. The last one is the most dangerous of all." The blonde sighed to himself and leaned back, "did you hear the rumour that the Otsutsuki Corps is making a comeback?" the blonde shrugged, "well they are. Kaguya, head of the OC, Momoshiki and Kinshiki, her loyal lackeys, survived our bomb."

The Hitman rubbed his face tiredly, "of course they did. Do you know where they're hiding out or should I flush them out?"

"No need; my sources say that their hiding out in Demon country."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "what happened to Shion?"

"She's in fine. Doesn't know about the OC, yet anyway." The hologram showed the list of his hits and Naruto hummed, "so that's: Gato junior, A, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kaguya and her cronies. Too much for you?" the Uchiha smirked condescendingly,

Naruto snorted, "I may be a bit rusty but I've still got it," Sasuke snorted as well and threw a back pack over to the blonde man, "who's my supplier?"

"Konan of Rain city,"

"So she's also in cahoots with you,"

"Nope. My tech guys can't make your stuff; only she can. I told her you were making a flash comeback and she said she wanted to help." Naruto looked into the bag and nodded in approval when he saw the Angel of Rain City's signature logo (a circle with three purple rain drops) on all the contents of the bag and a small hand written note that had purple lipstick. The not read:

'With love, Konan.' (Here she is not too much older than him. say 5 years.)

He rolled his eyes and rummaged through the bag, "it contains all the stuff you used when you were younger. That and a whole lot more." He smirked when Naruto brought out a hand gun and levelled it on him; all the guards around them levelled their guns on the blonde with audible clicks. The blonde assassin rolled his eyes and opened up the bullet cartridge, clearly showing the guards that it was empty. The Hitman then took out an army grade bullet proof vest and tapped the logo at its shoulder; it popped open to reveal a purple button that when pressed the vest would inflate and harden at the same time.

Naruto continued his detailed scrutiny of his equipment as he idly asked the man opposite the table, "how's Sakura, Sasuke?"

Said man leaned back and propped his feet onto the table, "she's fine. We have a kid now, Sarada, and we have another on the way. You should visit sometime; she asks about you,"

"I'll think about it," he put the smoke bombs back into his bag, "who's going to be my invisible spotter?" Here Sasuke smiled evilly and slid over another laptop. Naruto opened it and grinned, "Well what the fuck; Kurama!"

Kurama was a red haired male that was a few years younger than him. Kurama grinned toothily at him and pushed away the point of a rifle away from his head nonchalantly. The man was idly swishing some coffee in his cup and taking small sips, he pushed the rifle point away again and turned back to his long time team mate, "woke up this mornin' to find my house surrounded," he took a sip of coffee and continued, "so I go out, y'know, with my AK," he pushed the rifle point away again, "but these fuckers were holding my mate and my kids hostage." Kurama had a peculiar Japanese accent. (Think British). This could be easily explained because he had graduated from the prestigious Kitsune University of the Western Empire which was created in honour of his grandfather, Sir Kurama Kitsune I. He majored in Computer Engineering and a specialised branch of their Computer department that taught those willing Computer circuitry.

"You too huh?"

The man in the laptop nodded, "seems that's the only thing the teme is good at," the red head sighed when the rifle tapped his head again, "what's the job?"

"I'll send you a brief when I get out of this place. For now, use your charms and hack into Gato junior's stronghold," Kurama nodded and dropped his coffee mug, "all the cameras bud. I want this to be a clean in and out job. Well as clean as possible."

"Just like old times huh?"

Naruto smiled, "just like old times," he turned the video call to Sasuke and said, "I want a contract drawn. Now."

"Don't trust me, dobe?"

"If we were still on team 7, yes. But we aren't,"

"This is your job, what should it say," he flicked his wrist and a smartly dressed man came out of the shadows of the wide space they were meeting at. The Uchiha head of the Cursed Snake Corps (CSC for short) looked at his main negotiator and said with a low growl, "no arguments or debates, Kimimaro. Just write what he wants down and get lost,"

Kimimaro bowed stoically and opened his black brief case, he propped it up on the table and motioned for the hired assassin to begin speaking. "I want this to be the actual last job. If you double cross me when I'm done I have full rights to come after you. If any of my family is killed I have full rights to come after yours. I want Kurama and his family to be left alone, forever. Same as my own, meaning that they shouldn't be touched in any way. I want 10 billion ryu wired to my account in The Kazekage International Bank of Suna and 2 billion wired to my account in the High Tide Bank in River country. Not too much for you seeing as you own a city." Sasuke shrugged and rolled his left wrist, motioning for the other man to keep going, "don't send any of your goons to track me even when I'm done. My friends in Mist city-you know them-, those in Waterfall city, Sand, Rain, Fang, Lightening and anyone I have ever had any positive contact with. I know you've been watching me, teme, so don't touch them," Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "I don't ever want to see you again. I'll visit Sakura and _her_ kids but I don't want to see you there. That's all."

The negotiator stopped typing into his laptop and a sheet of paper was printed out of the side. He tore it out neatly and presented it to the assassin; another copy was being printed. Naruto nodded approvingly when he read both copies and signed both, Sasuke doing the same and Kimimaro doing so too as the witness.

"I'll be on my way. Don't contact me unless it's to add something I won't be able to find out. Which means don't call me at all."

"We have a deal and I always abide by my deals. You know that, old friend,"

"I guess I do," he snapped the laptop closed and slid it back to Sasuke, "see you never, teme." And he walked with the back pack slung over his shoulder out of the warehouse the Uchiha head of CSC had forcefully brought him to, making sure to shoulder check the hulking mass of muscle that held him down. It was like punching a solid rock wall and Naruto swore to use a knife on him later.

 **Back in Leaf city (Konoha) the same day**

Our main character walked through the half empty marketing district and distracted himself by watching the videos playing on the billboards, "new soap huh?"

"Professor! Professor Naruto!" a frantic voice said from behind him, the 40 year old Hitman turned teacher turned around and faintly smiled at the red ball of energy that was barrelling her way towards him, "professor wait!" said person collided with his sturdy chest and stumbled backwards a few steps. The girl seemed to have gotten her bearings back because she grinned up at him and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, wildly waving a thick leafed book in front of his face, "I've finished my project, sensei!"

He smiled at her and continued walking, the girl tripping on her feet clumsily as she followed after him, "I can see that, Kushina, but this isn't my office."

Kushina sheepishly scratched the back of her head and answered, "I know, I was about to go to the collage and drop it off but I saw you so I said 'hey! Whatev's!'" she bumped into his back clumsily and apologised. She was his youngest student and by far the fieriest of them. Her mother had specially asked for him to look after her and he wasn't one to turn down Karin. Add in the fact that the little Collage student both looked and acted like his late mother and he was sold.

The girl wore the soccer jersey for Leaf United, cleats, sport bag and everything, which meant that she was on her way from soccer training. He wondered why she would take her literature project with her to the soccer training field but he threw that thought away as soon as he remembered who the girl was; she could paint a touching picture in a hurricane if she wanted to.

After partially quitting the fast paced life of a hired assassin when he was 17 and meeting Hinata in the Collage's library not too long after (she was the student librarian) he had taken up studying literature. Whether it was drama, prose or poetry. From autobiographies to Norse mythology. He studied every aspect of literature and was awarded by his city's University professorship 10 years later.

Though his class wasn't the most populated it was still filled with bright eyed students that had taken a liking to him because of the vivid ways he described his stories. Like in one class he turned a Shakespearean story into an impromptu drama class.

"That's good and all, Kushina; you wanted to submit your project a few months early," she nervously giggled into her hands and kept following him to the changed destination which was her house, "try going over it."

"I have! A hundred times!"

"Then do the other professors projects',"

"Yours was fun to do, as usual. Even Chocho like it,"

"just be patient and wait till the Collage resumes, ok," they walked to the girls house in half silence being that the petite teen kept jabbering into his ears about an English project she was struggling to write, "Writing a composition is like reading a good novel but instead of letting only your eyes flow with the words you let both your mind and your hand. See you in three months Kushina,"

Her shoulders sunk, "ok sensei. Moms home, do you want to see her?"

"No, no, no, tell Karin I said 'hi' 'kay?" she quietly shuffled to her door and gave a parting squeak as she closed it. He rolled his eyes and continued his idle trek till he came upon a humble two story house under the Mayors monument. He fumbled for his keys and entered inside, gently clicking the door closed and flipping on the light switch. He then shuffled into his bathroom and gratefully relived himself which after that he kicked a tile away from the bottom of the bath tub and patiently waited for the secret panel behind the sink mirror to open up. When it opened up his eyes scanned the clothes neatly folded inside until his they landed on the red ANBU styled fox mask on top of the clothes (that's not how he'll describe the mask; there aren't any ANBU in my story, only secret soldiers).

He slowly reached for the mask and blew off the dust that had collected on it. he traced the eye holes and the painted on snout and sighed tiredly, "one more job and that's it," he slipped it on and smirked at the computerized projection of Kurama sipping another mug of coffee, yelling at one of his sons to go and sit down, his four tailed pet fox lounging on the arm of his chair and his now released family calmly playing bridge and Shogi behind him. His eyes roved over the edges of the super computerized mask and nodded in satisfaction when he saw the blinker indicating that he had yet to wear his former work suit, "ready Kurama?"

The fox looked at as well as the man and his family, "yup, that fat bastard's as cocky as his father," he clicked an icon on his holo computer and sent it to him, "make no mistake; you'll have a butt load of gentlemen to kill and the security system in that stronghold was a bitch and half to deal with,"

"Kurama!" his wife yelled from behind him, "there are children! Oh, Hello Naruto-san!"

"Hello Kyu," the Hitman looked back at his flustered invisible spotter and smirked, "anything else I should know?"

"I'll keep you posted," then the computerized Kurama flickered out of the screen and was replaced by a well detailed blueprint of Gato juniors stronghold in River country. His eyes professionally scanned the holes the fat thug had in his so called stronghold and tutted,

"First hit, Gato junior," with those words he got suited up.

Three hours later we find a futuristic looking hover motorcycle swishing noiselessly through a forest. The colours on the bike rippled with the environment making it more than invisible to the untrained eye. The bike slowed down and stopped in front of the deep and wide river that surrounded the country, the well hidden person inside the bullet proof covering over the bike flipped a red switch and the bike gently slid into the water. As it slipped it two propellers replaced its hover tires and there was also a sort of fin at its side for air and water circulation. The bike rippled into the water and all signs of its presence disappeared not too long after. It zipped straight down into the water and hid behind a stone spire when a diver swam by. From the side of the bike a pin like needle shot out and silently killed the diver through the back of his neck, he grappled the man into a dark underwater cave where the bike used its headlights to scan the man's clothing.

Inside the miracle technology Naruto remained stone faced as the bike informed him that the scan was complete. The screen on his bike showed a profile of the deceased man as well as a program asking if he was ready to disguise himself, he nodded, and his fox mask hummed a bit before the Naruto's suit began rippling and changing to an exact replica of the murdered man. The bike tore off the man's communicator and ID and handed it to the Hitman who pocketed it. He briefly scanned the schematics of Gato juniors stronghold and shook his head again as he rode the bike out of the cave and propelled across the stream from underwater until he came upon a large man made hole in the rock face. He shot out of the bike so fast the water didn't have time to enter inside and he lightly punched the hole.

"Kurama, take my bike and hide it somewhere. Keep it on standby,"

"on it, boss," the over tech savvy red headed father said and remotely controlled the marvel of technology deep down the side of the rock face and perfectly blended in. the blonde nodded and punched the rock face again and a card identity scan popped open, he pushed it in and retrieved it again when it gave him back. He swam inside when the hole fazed out of existence to show a solid steel door that opened up, letting in a small flow of water which sucked him in, and closed as soon as he was inside. The room he came upon was brightly lit and he swam to the edge of the pool, taking the offered hand up and then promptly knocked the man out as soon as he asked for ID.

He hid the man's body under the command table and allowed his disguise to flicker off. He wore his fox mask that covered his bright blonde hair, a black body suit with red highlights at his arms and pits, grey gloves, grey boots, grey camo pants and short sleeved shirt with the special for only him Rain city grade bullet proof vest that came in the same camo as his pants. The blonde also had the camo coloured back pack Konan he used for his weapons. He looked at his wrist watch then at the mask projected camera of outside and gave himself an hour before someone came to investigate.

He took a deep breath and took out his two hand guns. They looked like normal guns but it was Konan that designed them so that meant that it had built in silencers and a laser target. He calmly walked to the access door and beeped in the security code the bike had scanned from the dead diver's suit; he walked through and jammed his gun on a man's neck before the victim registered anything. He spotted someone trying to run down the long hallway and mutely shot him down with a bullet. He walked up to the dead man's body and turned him over with a foot, shaking his head when he didn't see who he was looking for.

Naruto walked down the long hallway and came upon another solid steel door. Since he didn't know the security code for it he stuck a small red square on the keypad, "do your thing, bud,"

The man on the opposite line grinned and began typing random looking words on his keyboard until the red square and keypad simultaneously beeped and the door slid open did he sit back and continue watching the legendary assassin's calm ascent up the stairs. His family watched it with him, popcorn in their hands as well as the tech guy's holders who watched with wide eyes as the man threw some quick action flash bangs and summarily killed everyone in the room.

Naruto huffed and crept out of the room, "bud, anyone on the other side?"

"Some guards and some prostitutes but they shouldn't be a problem,"

Naruto allowed a small smirk as he slid past the door and jammed the butt of his gun into a man's neck and shot him once in the head. He put his gun to his masks painted lips when he saw some shivering girls at the edge of the apparent living compartment and made an audible shushing sound. He checked his watch and walked out of the room and into another hallway but this one was well lit and had rooms in it. The man bent under a sword swipe abruptly and savagely kicked the attacker's knees and shot his head. He used his guns to catch another sword stroke and pushed the man back. He side flipped the follow up slash and shot the attackers head silently.

This was when he abandoned all stealth in favour of just getting the job done. It was also when the buildings sirens went off, "shit," he speed walked to the last door and kicked it down with some well-placed feet and came into a room filled with Gato junior's hired hands and rogue soldiers. He rolled away from bullets that peppered on his former position and shot down two of the 20 something experienced marks men. He sprang over a surprise samurai and shot his head when he landed. He then slapped away two guns and cleared their feet from under them, summarily killing them and roundhouse kicking a man from behind him that aimed at stabbing him in the back.

Naruto let his bullets rain until he had to change the cartridge so he threw his weapons into the air, threw some spinning stars out of his sleeves, which pinned two attackers in the throat, an caught his guns again. He looked at the last guard and chucked his weapon at him like a boomerang which beaned his head and saw it that the man was knocked out. He retrieved his weapon, reloaded them and kicked the door down.

There in the last room, which was an office, was Gato junior in all his fat, fugly glory. The man smirked cockily at him and leaned back on his desk, "what do we have here? Some up start wants to kill me?"

"Naruto! Behind you!" thankfully he rolled out of the way from a fast jam to the back of his head with the butt a gun. He looked at his new opponent and his eyes turned grim,

"It's been a while, 9," the man said. He wore an exact replica of what he wore except that his own was supplied by someone else and that he had a turtle ANBU mask on.

"Yes it has, 3,"

"You know I can't let you out of here alive right?"

"And you know there's a contract on this man's head?"

"It was inevitable. Shall we get to the fighting now?"

"We shall," they both emptied their guns bullet cartridges and threw their guns to the far corners of the room in sync. Then they both bowed and fell into their favoured stances as the fat thug watched them with an interested smirk.

The two legendary contract killers ran at each other. Naruto ducked under a punch and jammed his palm into the older man's chest then kicked his stomach back. Yagura smirked in his mask and grunted away before he ran back with a well feinted punch. Naruto bent back from the blow and kicked the man's legs from under him, axe kicking him when he was too slow to stand up.

"Seems time's finally caught up to you, 3,"

The older man stumbled to his feet and gave a right hook to Naruto's unprepared head. The blonde grit his teeth as his ears rang and caught a boot to the chest, throwing the foot away and ducking under the follow up boot. "I may be old but so are you, 9,"

"True that," Naruto grunted as he caught the more experienced mans feinted fist and was hit with three knees to the belly. The blonde kicked the man back and slapped the fist away when it came at his head and roundhouse kicked the older man as he rushed at the fox assassin. Then at the same time they activated the special features in their gloves and punched their jaws. Naruto's fist released a blast of melting heat while Yagura's hyper cooled the fox mask down.

Their respective masks were going crazy. Yagura's a bit more than Naruto's.

The turtle masked assassin grabbed his head and yelled. Naruto slapped the face of his mask and managed to command it to reboot as he snap kicked the yelling man to the wall. He punched the mask so hard and so many times that he could feel it caving in under his hands. He stopped and stepped back for the veteran Hitman to get his bearings back, "do you give up?"

3 nodded and knelt down at his feet, "make it quick. And no backing out; assassins credo,"

Naruto nodded, "nice knowing you old man," and he slipped a small knife out of his sleeve and impaled it through the back of the kneeling man's head, effectively killing him. The fat thug tried to slip out but the blonde's rebooted mask informed him and he threw another knife at the man's neck, killing him too. The assassin slipped to the dead thug's desk and scanned all the documents into his masks memory and changing it to a direct order for all business to be shut down and all stocks, shares and bonds to be transferred to the Cursed Snake Corps. The workers wouldn't be surprised that the fat thug was in communication with CSC so it wouldn't be scrutinized too much. He transferred the finished work to the man's computer so it would be printed and after that he burnt the older files in the corner. He sent the finished document to everyone the man had been in cahoots with.

He used the rest of the day to prowl round the dying trafficking business and killing hired hands and freeing all those trafficked from a mentally scarred 9 year old girl to an equally mentally scarred 20 something year old. He made sure to give them direct co-ordinates back to Oto and Fang city. It wasn't part of his job prescription but he wouldn't be able to face Hinata or his 6 year old daughter again if he didn't do something about the poor way those poor girls were living.

Naruto made sure to give the veteran assassin a proper burial. He took the man's mask and noted in his advanced mask to send the turtle mask back to Mist city where the next 3 tailed turtle could be chosen.

He was now on his hover bike in the dead of night, speeding to Lightening city before the evil mayor, Q, could get wind of Gato junior's demise. He had to do the job fast and head straight over to Orochimaru who Kurama had said had checked into a hotel in the same city he was heading over too. And where the snake loving paedophile (pedophile) his dick sucking lackey Kabuto followed.

He geared his bike to climb up the steep mountain quickly and rammed into a thick heavy set man that had jumped out from behind a camouflage hologram at the side of the mountain. The dark skinned man grunted in effort as he held the technologically advanced bike back and bashed the bullet proof screen multiple times when the thrusters' wouldn't stop firing.

Naruto swore when the windscreens integrity lowered to 40% and let loose his bikes bullets. The man growled, foam dripping from his mouth, and threw the bike away. Thankfully Naruto had gotten control back and was steadying the machine in the air. He fired two grappling hooks that deeply penetrated the hulking man's shoulder muscles and pulled back so far that the man fell over the edge as he let the ropes go. His eyes spied some syringes under the destroyed camo hologram and he swore again,

"Problem, boss?" Kurama said as he ate some cereal. His family were still asleep, even the so called guards, since it was 2 in the morning.

"That guy was on drugs," he pulled the syringe in and swore again, "Cursed Seal of Earth courtesy of Orochimaru. Guess my job just got harder huh bud?"

"You'll get through it," Naruto threw the drug out and proceeded in his ascent up the mountains face until he came upon the city's secret entrance. He jumped out, "I've got the bike,"

"Thanks," and he nodded when the bike phased out of sight, "guards?"

"Good news. According to my bugs Q scheduled a private excursion through his main army base an hour from now. He's smarter than Gato junior though only because he has a full protection detail at his beck and call,"

"Any high rise buildings?"

"Yeah, three actually but their far away from the base. The wind would be too strong for you to aim properly. I'm comparing the formations the man's security have used in the past and I'm seeing the only way you'll have a clear window for a shot is when he goes on a bathroom break. Q doesn't allow them in, even his girls, so you can hide in the stalls until he comes in, kill him and then escape through the small window there or you can just escape gun blazing."

"Well thought out. What of the 2 tails and 8 tails?"

"Yugito and Bee don't support Q. my bugs' say they're in Mist city under asylum as of last year then bee disappeared from under the radar since a week ago."

"Good; I don't want to kill any more tailed Hitmen,"

"3 was doing his job,"

"I know," Naruto sighed and used another specialized feature of his gloves and boots to climb up the walls like a spider. He clambered over the wall and jumped into a dark corner of the gatekeepers' station. He scanned the badges and the ID card of one and stored it for later while he slinked out of the shadow and into a passing armoured truck. He stuck under the vehicle and carefully avoided the metal detectors as it probed under the car by sliding to the side of the truck and back under when they were cleared through. The truck stopped after half an hour of going down the rocky path into the inner circle of the despotic dictator's main army base.

"Boss, probe in five seconds,"

"Shit. What kind?"

"An x-ray kind. Boss I'm reading multiple signatures inside the back of this truck, maybe traffic victims from Oto and Fang. The last ones,"

"Double shit." He looked both sides from under the truck and swore again when he heard a faint humming. He commanded his mask to counter the x-rays being sent so that it would read that he was inside the truck lying down instead of under it,"

Naruto heard the guards murmuring, "There's a guy in there, Dochi," one of the guards said to his superior as he observed the lying man's bone structure,

"Yeah I can see that. Do you think the Q-sama knows?"

"Heck if I know," he looked back at the finished x-ray then back at the impatient truck driver, "do you remember taking a 5 foot guy from Fang?"

"I'm not the one that fills the trucks buster, my partners back in Fang filling the warehouses for transport." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed, "guy's, the boss expected these girls and guy yesterday,"

"Oh," they flagged the man to keep going knowing what fate the driver was to meet when he met with the ruthless dictator. They hoped the man didn't have any family.

Under the truck Naruto and Kurama sighed in unison, "close call boss,"

"Yeah, anymore probes or check in guards?"

"Smooth sailin' straight through," he tapped his keyboard and bite into his energy bar, "I'm seeing some more of those druggies. Here's a picture," he flicked his wrist and Naruto grunted in phantom pain as he saw the hulking Neanderthals' stalking around the leader of Kumo. Five to be precise with two normal sized but still heavily muscled men at his side and a girl in her late teens trailing behind all of them. She wore a plain purple dress that reached past her knees with a small earpiece in her ear and an electronic note pad in her hands, "boss, get this." He flicked the girls profile to the fox mask and it came up clean and when the tech savvy man scanned the girl's body (clothed!) for any camouflage holograms he grinned and sent Naruto the feedback, "I guess we've found Bee."

"Wicked. Get me a secure line to him as fast as you can,"

"On it," the red haired man raised a hologram screen that had the numbers one to nine on it with the number three cancelled out. He tapped 8 and waited until he heard the girl's grunt in affirmation that she was hearing him, "9 to 8,"

The girls steps faltered and a druggie glared at her, she waved her apology at him and excused herself, "Naruto?"

Said man cleared his throat and when the truck passed into the landing warehouse he allowed himself to fall down and jump behind a large crate, non-verbally telling the traffic victims there to be quiet, "Bee, it's me,"

The girl bit her bottom lip to contain her yell of joy, "Yo bro how's it going…though,"

"No time for jokes. Who are you for?"

"Personal mission to assassinate Q. who are you for?"

"contract mission to assassinate Q," he bent down when a stray torch light beam passed over the girls who were covering the area he hid in. he gave them a thumb up and continued his conversation, "security is tight here. How did you get in?"

"Through the front door. Q was looking for a trust worthy secretary and with Gyuki it wasn't too hard to forge one. Yo Kurama my bro how you doing?"

"Pretty good. You have to find a way to hide your tattoos or they'll give you away to someone bad. Well worse than us,"

"Gyuki is already on it. Since you're here I'll need your help in diverting most of the fire, you up for it? Hitman's credo bro."

"No need for that, bee; I'll help without the credo. I came prepared to fight my way out and since you're here too these chumps would be a breeze," Naruto murmured as he waved at a blue haired Fang girl that was waving at him, "I'll draw attention to this warehouse, tell Gyuki to track me, and you'll take care of Q. Kumo soldiers would swarm my position and you'll pick off the hulks."

"Sounds like a plan, big man," the girl coughed and stepped out of the bathroom, scampering back to Q and ensured to keep her face expressionless, "on three you do your thing,"

He flagged over the girls and told them to make as much noise as possible after three counts, "one,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

And all hell broke loose.

Naruto sped out of the dark and picked off all the nearby patrol guards and threw twelve holo discs to the other cages so that they could expand and catch any stray bullet from the Kumo guards. The blonde sprinted and ducked a sword slash, he shot the man and threw his gun to another who deflected it but didn't see the incoming needle that passed cleanly through his throat. This kept on going until he slipped into the darkness and slit three throats before he threw his knife into the back of the last man. The girls were now yelling out their celebration as he went cage by cage and unlocked it, he loudly instructed for them to go to the back of the warehouse and keep quiet.

He steadied his breathing and set small explosives on the door and ran to a safe area; the door opened and exploded over a druggie who was immediately incinerated by the skin melting fire. He slipped into the darkness again and used his dual pistols to pick off anyone that entered like one of those first person shooter games he played with his 11 year old son, Boruto. He waited patiently for anyone else to come and face their death but swore when he saw tear gas being chucked through the destroyed door. He was thankful for his mask because it was state of the art, even more so than the current century. Despite the fact that he hadn't used the mask for about ten years it was still far too advanced for the already futuristic continent he was on. He kicked the tear gas back and holstered his gun and brought out a new weapon from his backpack.

A Tommy gun.

He slipped in the new feature which was a laser cartridge instead of bullets and peppered it out of the door. The lasers travel farther and faster than bullets so he was confident they met their marks and his confidence was rewarded when there was complete silence outside,

"8 report,"

"one moment bro," he heard a thick slap then the bark of an old fashioned pistol before he then heard the girl-or woman-sigh and put on her own ox ANBU mask, "taken care of," she released the camouflage hologram to reveal the tattoos that trailed down her neck and over her arms and fingers. She got about two feet taller and her silver her braided themselves, "how's your side, 9,"

"Done. Can I assume you're going to take over Kumo?"

The woman barked out a laugh, "you know me too well, Naruto my bro. are you staying for the after party?"

"Nope; I have a few more jobs before I can retire,"

"Aw man! Bummer, we could have had _long,_ _radical, glorious SEX!_ "

"Nah, I'm married," he waved at the Fang girls to come out and calmly walked out of the warehouse, "see you later, bee."

"Guess so bro," and she cut the call with a huff.

"Bud where's the snake?" he padded to the gates leisurely as he asked his invisible spotter. The red head who was busy yelling at his son to sit down and keep quiet grunted and scanned over the paedophile's last known destination. "Bud?"

"That's strange. My bugs say he signed out of the hotel and is on his way to CSC HQ in Oto, Kusa."

"How is that strange?"

"Because Kabuto isn't with him," Naruto then grit his teeth in pain as two spinning stars sunk into his mask and exploded. The fox mask was beeping red, asking to be rebooted, "fuck, I'm switching on the older head piece so we can talk while the mask reboots,"

"how long?" the blonde said as he grasped his head and closed his eyes tightly, feeling a vicious boot to the chest that threw him into a steel door somewhere,

"At least an hour. I can't shorten it. I'm sorry boss,"

"Don't worry about it. Just reboot this thing while I handle these guys," the red flashing stopped and he opened his eyes. He blinked out the light and rolled out of the way of a mutant snake that dug into the ground and erupted back to its former position. The man standing by the snake stroked its head lovingly and smirked at the Hitman.

"Look what we've got here, Orochimaru-sama,"

"Yes Kabuto-kun, I believe the underworld call him the legendary 9 tailed Hitman if his mask is anything to go by," the snake man slinked out from behind Naruto and kicked the blonde away again but this time into a steel wall, "how much money would I get if I hand over his mask and his carcass to Kaguya of the OC, Kabuto-kun?"

"A hundred billion ryu with interest,"

Naruto grunted to his feet and rolled out of the way from an axe kick to the ribs and another mutant snake strike. He dug into his back pack and pulled out his hand guns ready for him, subsequently making it rain bullets on the freak of nature. The gun on his left hand was kicked out but he blasted the other on the outstretched leg and again on Kabuto's spine when he fell down screaming in pain. His boss tried running to him but he threw honing eggs to the snake man to distract him while he killed his lackey.

It worked perfectly. Naruto kicked the syringe Kabuto was shakily trying to inject into himself with and savoured the silver haired man's wide eyed look as he blasted his brains out.

He flipped away when Orochimaru barrelled to him with the explosive eggs exploding on the ground, effectively burning Kabuto up.

"Oh how the playing field have changed huh, ya snake pedo," he slapped away a sloppy kick and another sloppy follow up kick deftly and thrust his gun into the man's chest and pulled the trigger, "that was easy." He whistled as he riddled bullet hole through the man and threw more explosive eggs on his body to make sure he didn't come back again. "Bud? You there?"

"I'm here. Your bikes on the way," true to what he said he heard beeping from the gate, the vehicle sped over to him and he jumped in deftly. When he was in the safety of his bulletproof motor bike he took off his mask and fixed it on the screen between the handles where it could reboot and charge at the same time, "reboot time has been reduced; now it'll take about 30 minutes,"

"Nice," he slumped on the steering and allowed his partner to remotely take it out of Kumo and to their last hit in Demon country, "mind if I sleep, bud?"

"Go ahead boss; I've got this, I promise,"

"Thanks," the blonde yawned and fell asleep. He slept through the whole journey and only woke up when the hover bike stopped and vibrated. He wearingly opened his eyes and groaned, "Seriously?" he said this because in front of him stood one of the three people he was meant to assassinate. The large lug wasn't aware of his presence because of his bikes cloaking but the last time they had fought he had found out that all the living Otsutsuki had excellent eye sight. The thing that aggravated the situation was that one of his many friend and assassin-in-arms (though not a tailed Hitman) was being power hugged and simultaneously drained dry of his energy at the moment, "what are you doing here Kankuro?" he whispered.

Kankuro was the elder brother to the mayor of Suna. He specialized in remote control of glorified action figures he called puppets, though sometimes he liked hiding and fighting in one. The man sized action figure that contained the puppet master was usually powered by a common but expensive mineral excavated from Suna called 'chakra rocks' which Momoshiki was currently draining and squeezing the life out of.

The puppet Kankuro was in could only be describe as big as a tank but sadly Momoshiki was bigger than the stereotypical tank and was increasing by every influx of 'chakra' he was sucking in.

"fuck it," the blonde Hitman put his fox mask on and leaped out of the bike, "cover me, bud," the tech genius took control of the hover bike and armed it with all the weapons it had available which to be honest was a lot. From twin machine guns to heat seeking missiles to lasers to a sniper gun. He jumped out from his hiding place and threw an egg bomb at the behemoth Otsutsuki, it hit home and the pale eyed man let go of the puppet master giving Kankuro enough time to charge up and fire a chest beam. The man was still too dazed to suck the energy up so it blew him straight into the forest, far away from the door in the ground in front of demon country's borders he assumed he was guarding.

"9?"

"Have any spare rocks?" the 9 tailed Hitman asked his close friend, the hulking puppet (or man sized action figure, I'll interchange them) was sandy brown with specks of green on it making it look like a nightmare from the swamps. It wore a mask he assumed was specially designed from the puppet master's rare nightmares. (Think Sasori's puppet but with the obvious size and colour change)

The puppet opened its chest cavity and the low chakra rock fell out and another on was put in place. Kankuro crushed the dead one and faced his friend, "plenty. Need some?"

"I'm good. Who sent you?"

"This guy attacked Suna last week and was about to take the 1 tailed. 6 was on vacation there so he didn't get too far. Gaara wants his head," The puppet droned out in its metallic voice,

"How did you beat him?"

"6 is crazy good with acid yo,"

"When I fought him I overloaded his absorption abilities with my suits cell batteries," he heard an explosion in the forest and correctly assumed that Kurama was throwing everything at Momoshiki. He connected his mask with the bikes visuals and stepped back from what he saw; the mammoth sized Otsutsuki was completely red for some unexplained reason, "got any 6 grade acid?"

"Nah, can't get any container to hold it in. guess we have to overload it before the rest of his family come out to investigate the noise," he was about to jump off, as large as he was, but he stopped and said, "oh and this puppet's called 'Grasshopper'"

"I'll call you 'Hop'"

"Fine with me," he jumped to the general direction of the massive explosions and so did 9 not too long after. They both tree jumped till they came to the explosion made clearing and the even bigger Momoshiki swinging his arms about in pure, unadulterated rage. Hop blasted the man again with a concentrated chest blast of chakra and jumped away when a massive hand pummelled his former position while Naruto ran on the limb, using his specialized boots to stick onto it, and when he got to the slow man's head he jammed to explosive knives into his shoulder and leaped to a safe distance and blew them up before Momoshiki could remove them.

He rolled away and pulled out a missile launcher from his bottomless back pack and blasted it at the enraged man as Hop pushed him to the missile with his puppets powerful back legs. Thus bringing a glorious shower of shower of fire when the Otsutsuki and the flying bomb met. Both assassins flipped away from the brunt of the explosion but were still caught in the shockwaves; Hop used his legs to temporarily attach himself to the ground while 9 jumped into the waiting hover bike. He shot a grappling hook at Hop as soon as he let go of the ground when an even bigger limb lunged out of the giant plume of smoke.

"holy-" his yell was cut off when he caught sight of the pale eyed man's ginormous body from the smoke (think the beast dude in batman vs. superman: dawn of justice but…y'know). He frantically pulled Hop back and zoomed a fair distance away in time to avoid another fast limb, "he never got as big as this!"

"Last time? I thought you overloaded him?"

"I had to kill him first before I could kill the other two. I blame Orochimaru!" he dropped his passenger, leaped out of the bike and ran with the puppet master to the massive man, "how are we going to deal with this shit now?!" Naruto threw three spinning stars that blew up when the man caught them; Momoshiki's arm grew bigger, "yo! I've got an idea!"

"Lay it on me!" Kankuro yelled as he released some corrosive acid (not 6 grade) on the arm that came at him, it wasn't too effective but the man's yell still satisfied him.

"his arms!" he ran on the arms, blasting it with his two pistols as he went up and skidding down Momoshiki's back, "overload his arms!"

"Boss! The other two targets are on their way!" Kurama frantically yelled into his ear,

"How long from now?"

"I'm estimating five minutes."

"Hop, we have company. Go handle them while I deal with this guy!" he threw two more egg bombs and flipped back from the after math, "they only know martial arts, last time I fought them so stick with long distance attacks!" Hop nodded and leaped to the door the behemoth was guarding, "call if you need back up,"

9, though didn't have any chest beams, had a bag filled with Konan made weapons, pulled out laser guns and let his rage loose on the man's arms till he looked like some sort of freakish over-inflated balloon animal. Momoshiki was now finding it harder and harder to move his arms and the backlash of the drugs he took was beginning to wear him down. Naruto pulled out a never used sword and pierced it straight through his right hand then his left as it came down on him to retaliate.

"Now when I kill you, you stay dead," he turned his massive, heavy and pinned down arms into pin cushions, detonating it as he ran away. He came to the explosion site and sighed in relief when he saw the man's armless body. He slid down the crater and knelt by his body, putting both his pistols into Momoshiki's mouth and pulling the triggers before he could speak.

He fell on the ground and cursed loudly in tiredness, allowing himself a five minute break before he had to go and provide support for the puppet master. Naruto stood up, burnt the dead man's body and leaped into his waiting bike with his destination being wherever Kankuro was fighting the other two evil Otsutsuki.

He flipped off his bike and straight down onto Kankuro's back. He tapped his back mutely, telling him to cut off the bullets he was firing at Kaguya and Kinshiki. He then slid down his back and folded his arms, "how are you alive, Kaguya?"

The woman flicked a strand of stray hair that fell between her eyes away, she was taking cover behind a thick iron shield that no woman as regal as her should ever be able to lug around so easily, "OC secret, boo," she winked at him, "the question is how long before you finally fall to my feminine charms 9?"

"Not interested; I'm married," he rolled his shoulders and threw both his guns down, "like the good old days,"

She dropped the massive shield and also rolled her shoulders, "yeah honey," Kaguya looked over her shoulder and bared her teeth at Kinshiki when he wanted to grab her shoulder, "don't interrupt, Kinshiki," he bowed humbly and shuffled back at the same time. She slipped out of her white dress kimono to reveal that she was wearing feminine white and blue armour under it. A short open battle kimono covered the upper portion of the armour till half of her thigh, leaving the leg guards and leather straps to cover the rest. If he was honest with himself he would say she looked _good._ (Imagine Artemis, the Greek goddess one.)

When he was younger (about 15 or so) he was a shameless flirt. He flirted with anything that didn't have a dick, was noticeably female, good looking and wasn't married. He took maximum advantage of his fox mask by flirting with anyone he encountered that was in the above criteria. That was how Killer bee would try and thrust herself on him, he wondered if she was joking or not. Even without his mask he flirted shamelessly until the only person in his mind was Hinata. Make no mistake; he didn't take advantage of anyone sexually. The woman, Hinata, was a student librarian when he tried to leave the Hitman business and she was as cold as ice. She was the only one that had adamantly resisted his charms; he had to put genuine effort into bringing her in and when she got too close to him he couldn't let her go anymore without a piece of himself leaving too.

Now at age 40 he only had the capability to flirt with his wife.

He shook his head to rid himself of the idle thoughts before he shuffled to the centre of the clearing along with Kaguya and bowed to each other according to traditional laws of the martial arts the duo specialized in. It was more as a sign of mutual respect for their abilities. Both took a step back, "restrictions?"

"No weapons. Purely hand to hand," she answered with a small smirk, "winner makes a request that the other has to abide by till death,"

Naruto gulped and nodded, "no interferences'. Fight ends when the loser admits defeat. Good?" she nodded. There was no room for underestimating this woman; she was hard to fight when they were younger he could only imagine how strong she was now. They took their stances and it was the woman that charged first at him.

Kaguya Otsutsuki was the acclaimed 'Princess of the world' because of her revolutionary technological discoveries that had brought most of the elemental nations to the golden age it was presently such as the widely used Holo computer. She used to attend his kindergarten class and any other class until he got to collage; she just disappeared. He didn't know what had corrupted the bright eyed girl he took pleasure in teasing when he was younger but he intended to find out.

The last time he defeated her he was with his former team, team 7. Sasuke had dropped a bomb on the woman's warehouse when their Head of Operations, Shimura Danzo, commanded them to. It was against all their better judgement but a command was a command. They 'killed' her because she was half way through conquering the world with a leech that called himself 'Zetsu'. What she had to do to complete the plan was to collect his mask and combine them all to form the ten tails. Hopefully if he won their fight he would find out why she is so hell bent on world domination.

He slapped her fist away and cleared her feet from under her. She flipped in the air and snap kicked the side of his head, he grunted and held onto the limb but she, upside down, drilled punches on his belly so he had to let go. He lunged at her and feinted a kick to her side but jabbed her neck, following that blow with a savage upper cut to her chin and she was air borne. He then did a front flip sort of kick and jammed her to the ground. She snarled at him with her blood painted teeth, grabbed his leg with her arms and twisted, he fell onto the ground and she stood up with the limb in her grasps. The woman twisted his leg (Kurt Angles submission manoeuvre), he grunted and grabbed a fistful of the ground as some sort of way to transfer his pain outside his body.

She kicked the leg she was twisting and pulled hard until she heard an audible pop.

He donkey kicked her back and rolled away to tend to his dislocated leg. Naruto grunted as he stood up and slapped away her kick, jamming two fingers to her throat and a solid palm strike to her chest, though her armour took less than half of the brunt she was still thrown back. He kept his injured leg in the air as he cart wheeled to her and smashed a fist into her recovering face, throwing her back again.

He bent down and held his knees to get air back into his lungs, the woman doing so too. He straightened up in time to catch a fist and pulled the whole arm, effectively throwing her to the ground on her stomach. He put a knee between her shoulder blades and pulled her arms back until he too heard a sickening pop. She screamed into the ground and began to frantically wriggle about so much so that he couldn't stay on her.

She stumbled back to her feet and snarled at him before she smirked slyly, "see, babe, no hands," the woman rushed at him and jammed her head into his chest, carrying him until they both hit a tree. He grunted in pain and used his uninjured leg to kick her back but she was two steps ahead of him; she performed a perfect handless backflip.

The two 40 year olds' breathed heavily before they ran at each other (in Naruto's case he cartwheeled). Kaguya jammed a knee into his face and Naruto jabbed her neck with two strong fingers. Blood spouted from their mouths as they fell onto the ground with simultaneous huffs. Not too long later they struggled to their feet and were exchanging tired blows until Naruto's neck jabs finally became effective and she slowly turned from pale milky white to dark blue.

Kaguya let herself fall to the ground, Naruto scrambled to her side and poked her neck, not too long later she regained her colour, "give in?"

"Yeah, yeah," she closed her eyes and sighed, "What do you want, babe?"

He waved for Kinshiki to go and she glared until the man left, Kankuro went to Momoshiki's burnt body to collect proof that the mission was complete before he could leave for Suna, an excuse to leave to the two old classmates alone. The blonde turned off the masks communication, cutting Kurama off, and took it off, "what happened Kaguya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He fixed her with a look and she blew a stray strand of hair from between her eyes, "ok, Zetsu came to me before you blew me up and tricked me. He wanted to take the ten tails for himself and rule the world or something. He said that I could replicate the worlds most advanced piece of technology and you know me, it was too mouth-watering to resist. It may have looked like I wanted to rule the world but the country conquering thing was all him. I swear!"

"I believe you. Who are those two?"

"Clones Orochimaru made from my cells. I don't know how; I'm more of a tech girl," she winked and closed her eyes again, "what are you going to do with me now?"

"I have a contract to kill you," she sighed again, "I can't anymore. I may be trained to kill without remorse but I'm still human. Maybe I can make a deal with Sasuke," she looked at him hopefully and he smiled down at her, "I'm not killing you Kaguya." He sat by her head and put his mask back on, "bud…give me Sasuke…"

 **Five months later**

"Who can tell me why Othello killed Desdemona?" a sea of hands shot into the air and the young blonde professor smiled widely, "ok…Chocho,"

A brown skinned chubby girl stood up and said, "Othello thought that Desdemona was having an affair with Cassio!"

"Correct," she sat down with a relieved sigh. Not too long later the class heard the bell ring, "that's all for today. Read the play again because we're going to act it out in front of the whole collage. Auditions start tomorrow," the class erupted in excited chatter as the man packed up and trudged out of the class.

"Uncle! Uncle Naruto!" he turned around and a small black haired person collided with his chest, "hey uncle, moms inviting you for dinner. Are you coming?" Sarada clasped both of her hands together and hopped from one foot to the other, "please!"

He ruffled her hair, "I'll come."

"Are Himawari and Boruto coming too?" he nodded and continued with her down to the collages main door, "why can't daddy stay when you're around again?"

"He has a business to keep afloat, Sarada, you have to understand,"

"Yeah I know. It still sucks though,"

"I guess it does." He entered his car, his surrogate niece sitting at the back with Kushina, who had been waiting, and they drove off to their houses before he finally reached his own. He took off his shoes, hung his coat, dropped his suitcase and yelled, "I'm home!"

No answer. He plodded upstairs and removed the hand gun he always kept hidden in his pants. He glared at the door and blew out some air from his nose before he kicked the door down and levelled his gun on the first person he saw. The first person being Hinata.

The woman shakily smiled and used a finger to push the loaded weapon away from her forehead, their two children watched their father with wide eyes and gaping mouths, "h-happy birthday, Naruto-koi,"

"Uhm…thanks."

 **Authors note**

 **The end!**

 **I had fun writing this. I really did. Hope you like reading it.**

 **There may be a sequel if you want. It may not be as long as this one but it'll be epic. IF there I could either write 9 tailed Hitman's origin story or when Orochimaru would come back since it's obvious that I under powered him so that means he's a clone. Write a review of what I should write if this was worth reading.**

 **Opinions…whatever,**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


End file.
